1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to labelling machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
For the labelling of round containers such as bottles there may be used, if the number of bottles is sufficiently large, automatic labelling machines in which printed labels stacked in a magazine are removed individually from the magazine and then provided with adhesive and applied to the bottles. Such machines are not easily adaptable to varying sizes of containers and different sizes of labels.